Inquebrantable
by GossipChii
Summary: Ni un chico ni la distancia puede separarlas, no a ellas. [Amistad Sorami] [Actividad White Day del Topic Taiora en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y eso.

Es recomendable leer antes _Efectos secundarios_ de Nats28, ya que esta historia es continuación de esa maravillosa historia. ¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

 **Inquebrantable**

Mimi era muy buena en esconder sus sentimientos cuando se lo proponía. Normalmente no le gustaba, Mimi era del tipo de personas que cuando estaba molesta le gustaba que el mundo se enterara que estaba molesta. Lo mismo sucedía con los demás sentimientos.

Pero Mimi acababa de sufrir un rechazo, el primero en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a llorar, al menos no en público. Si alguien se acercaba y le preguntaba cómo se sentía en ese momento ella iba a sonreír, con su mejor sonrisa, y mentir. Ella tenía el emblema de la pureza, no de la sinceridad, por lo que mentir no estaba mal, ¿cierto?

—Mimi —habló Hikari, con los ojos brillantes. Mimi se exasperó, había estado evitando a Hikari de todas las personas, pues esa niña podía ver más allá de una sonrisa.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Mimi no la miró directamente, comenzó a llenar los platos de más botana—. ¿Te sirvo más ponche? —No esperó a que la elegida de la luz contestara cuando ya le había servido más bebida. Hikari alzó una ceja.

—Haz estado rara. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sora estaba sentada a un costado de Taichi y Mimi dirigió su mirada inmediatamente hacia ellos, sin quererlo realmente.

—No sé de qué hablas —mordió el interior de su boca. Taichi acababa de plantar un beso en la mejilla de Sora y ella se había sonrojado abiertamente. El corazón de Mimi cayó directo a sus pies, apartó la mirada—. Estoy perfectamente.

—No te ves perfectamente… —Sus palabras fueron la escapada perfecta para Mimi. Aprovechó para correr hacia el baño, con la excusa de que debía revisar su maquillaje.

Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos. Le había asegurado a Taichi y a Sora que estaría bien, que estaba feliz por ellos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella vivía al otro lado del mundo y Taichi y Sora eran amigos de toda la vida. Había sido muy inocente al creer que el castaño gustaba de ella solo porque era amable por medio de mensajes. Se recargó en la fría pared del baño y se dejó caer al suelo. Su maquillaje ya era un desastre, debía salir del apartamento de Sora; no quería arruinar la atmósfera.

—Iré a comprar dulces —anunció, sin importarle que Koushiro estaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño y se veía verdaderamente preocupado.

Mimi corrió lo más rápido que pudo —con todo y tacones— fuera del edificio departamental donde estaban todos sus amigos. En cuanto puso un pie fuera las lágrimas empezaron a caer, abultadas en sus ojos color miel. Había sido tonta e inocente al creer que podría aguantar verlos juntos. Era cierto que Sora y ella eran las mejores amigas del mundo y que un hombre, especialmente un cabezota como Taichi, no sería razón para interponerse entre ellas. Pero también era cierto que Mimi era humana, y que le dolía. En verdad le dolía.

Siguió corriendo sin ritmo, era probablemente la mayor cantidad de cardio que había hecho en su vida. Pero no quería que la atraparan, especialmente tomando en cuenta que tanto Sora como Taichi eran deportistas natos. Sonrió con tristeza, el castaño y la pelirroja eran verdaderamente tal para cual.

Giró en una esquina y encontró un parque, medianamente abandonado. Las únicas personas que estaban allí eran parejas de ancianos que estaban pasando el día de San Valentín juntos. La ironía del asunto la hizo sonreír. Se sentó en una banca y miró el cielo, quizá no sería la peor de las ideas dormir en casa de sus padres en lugar de en el departamento de Sora. ¿Y si Taichi quería quedarse a dormir un día? Sí, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar la incomodidad del asunto.

Estaría una semana en esa ocasión, en Tokio, pero no había avisado que se mudaría de manera permanente. Ella había asegurado que un clavo no sacaba otro clavo, que iría sacando a Taichi de su corazón con tiempo y paciencia. Pero eso no sería tan sencillo tomando en cuenta que el castaño de cabellos alborotados estaba en su grupo de amigos y que ahora era prácticamente pareja de su mejor amiga.

Quizá la solución a todo sería alejarse del grupo, buscar a sus viejas amigas de la primaria y empezar de cero. ¿Qué importaba si ellas no habían salvado el mundo junto con ella? Sería menos doloroso que verlos tomados de la mano o mirándose como lo habían estado haciendo toda la tarde, mirándose como si no existiera nadie más en el cuarto.

Volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, que ya estaba negra de todo el rímel que se había derramado de sus pestañas.

—Mimi… —Sora apareció frente a ella, con la respiración acelerada. Probablemente la había buscado por toda la ciudad. Sora era tan buena amiga que no dudaría en hacer algo tan loco como eso. Mimi no pudo evitar revisar a sus costados por si el susodicho de apellido Yagami acompañaba a su amiga—. No te preocupes, no vino conmigo.

—Es raro como me conoces tan bien que pareces leer mi mente —comentó con voz calma, como si no hubiera estado llorando la pasada media hora—. Y yo que creía que la única mística era Hikari.

—Estábamos preocupados —se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban chicas y Tachikawa se asustaba en el Digimundo.

—¿Taichi y tú? —La voz de Mimi sonó amarga sin quererlo. Su pecho ardía, su mente se nubló. En sus películas _yankees_ describían la angustia de tener el corazón roto de manera dramática, pero nunca imaginó que se sintiera tan… mal.

—Todos, Mimi —explicó con los ojos puestos en ella. Los ojos de Sora eran cálidos, no únicamente por su color pero por la confianza que transmitían y lo acogedor que hacían sentir al corazón de Mimi. Especialmente tomando en cuenta la situación del momento.

—Lamento haber hecho un drama cuando prometí que no lo haría —sonrió con un aire de tristeza—. Supongo que el dramatismo está en mi sangre y es inevitable.

—No tienes nada que lamentar —dijo sinceramente—, pero yo sí. Estuvo mal que hiciéramos muestras de afecto tomando en cuenta la situación, fue muy egoísta de nuestra parte.

—Estás diciendo tonterías —interrumpió Mimi—. Se gustan, es normal que lo demuestren —chasqueó la lengua—. ¡A penas se tomaron de la mano! Si esto fuera Estados Unidos ya tendrían las lenguas dentro de las bocas del otro. —Sora hizo una mueca de disgusto, Mimi soltó una carcajada.

—¿En frente de todos?

—Así es —sonrió, esta vez de manera auténtica.

—En Estados Unidos hacen cosas locas —negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Estamos bien?

—¿Tú y yo? Estamos perfectamente —aseguró—, solo fue mi error creer que podría aguantarlo tan inmediatamente. Necesitaba un momento para meditarlo, ¿sabes?

—Te entiendo. —Sora miró sus manos, apartando la vista de los ojos de Mimi—. ¿Cómo es que nos tuvimos que esperar hasta esto para saber que nos gustaba el mismo chico? —dijo en un susurro.

—No sé. —La voz de Mimi también se apagó—. Supongo que, al final, la distancia si pudo interponerse un poco entre nosotras —miró de nuevo hacia Sora—. Aunque, honestamente, fui ciega al no darme cuenta. Ustedes dos se han gustado desde, ¿siempre?

—¿Tan obvia era? —Las mejillas de Sora se encendieron.

—Ahora que lo veo en perspectiva, quizá un poco —alzó ambas cejas en tono de burla—. No podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder, no entre nosotras.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se levantó y abrió sus brazos de par en par. Mimi se sonrojó y se puso de pie, arrojándose a los brazos de Sora—. ¿Mejores amigas?

—Mejores amigas por siempre —complementó.

—Te tengo una propuesta —dijo cuándo se separaron del abrazo—. No hablaremos de chicos, hablaremos de nosotras por el tiempo que estés aquí.

—¿Estás loca? Claro que no te quedarás callada, yo quiero todo tipo de detalles sobre cómo fue que decidiste que te le declararías a Taichi después de tantos años.

—¿Estás segura? —se sonrojó completamente, volteando su mirada a otro lado.

—Más segura que nunca. Además, si no hablamos de chicos, ¿cómo te enterarías que Michael es gay?

—¿Lo es? —Sora parecía auténticamente sorprendida, Mimi no podía creer lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

—Por eso mismo es que debemos hablar de chicos. Quiero chisme, sabes que me alimento de eso.

—Está bien, acepto. —Los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par en par—. ¡Ya sé! Vayamos a comprar botana y lo que sea que usen los estadounidenses y hagamos una pijamada; Hikari, Meiko tú y yo. Nada de chicos.

—Ahora estás hablando en mi idioma —los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron—. ¡También compraremos alcohol!

—Eh… no estoy segura de que sea la mejor de las ideas…

—Dijiste que querías una pijamada americana, la tendrás. Pero necesitaremos alcohol. —En ese momento, Sora decidió que la Mimi decidida podía dar bastante miedo.

Ambas fueron a hacer sus compras, sin importar hacer esperar a los demás invitados de la dichosa fiesta de San Valentín. Pero no importaba, San Valentín era el día del amor y la amistad, después de todo, y en ese momento su amistad valía más que todos chicos del mundo.

—Bien chicos —informó Sora apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar. Para su alivio no habían roto nada y estaba medianamente limpio, aun—. Es hora de partir.

—¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Takeru, Mimi sonrío.

—Como dijo Sora, todos aquellos de sexo masculino deben partir.

—¡Eh! ¿Y por qué nosotros? —Taichi se cruzó de brazos, mirando directamente a Sora—. ¿Qué sucedió con la equidad de género?

—Sucedió que haremos una pijamada y no están invitados, lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja, sonriéndole de manera burlona.

—¡Esto es injusto! —Continúo Takeru—. Yo quiero enterarme de todos los jugosos chismes.

—¿Es eso alcohol? —Señaló Yamato, mientras tanto Sora como Mimi los empujaban uno a uno a la salida del departamento.

—Mimi —llamó Koushiro, el único de los chicos que quedaba en el departamento—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Koushiro no solía ser de los chicos que hablaran de sus sentimientos o mostraran verdadero interés afuera de su computador, por lo que Mimi se sorprendió.

—Si nunca estuve mal —mintió—. Solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—Me da gusto, que te sientas mejor —ignoró su respuesta. Koushiro era muy inteligente, pero Mimi jamás imaginó que pudiera ser sensible. Sintió como inevitablemente sus mejillas se calentaba y recordó cómo, sin razón aparente, había tomado el listón purpura para su caja.

—Ya es momento de que te unas a los demás chicos —interrumpió Takenouchi, empujando suavemente a Koushiro hasta la puerta. Mimi se quedó estática, tocando sus mejillas inconscientemente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Hikari fue la primera en romper el silencio, una vez Sora se había encargado de correr _amablemente_ a todos los chicos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Mimi de forma inocente, ¡pero es que ni ella conocía la respuesta!

—Estás sonrojada —señaló Sora, con una ceja alzada.

—¡No es verdad! —negó Mimi, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Pero si lo estás, Mimi. —Todas se sorprendieron de que Meiko hablara, solía ser muy tímida.

—¡No tú también, Mei-Mei! —Las risas inundaron el departamento de Sora, mientras la velada entre las chicas apenas comenzaba.

Con respecto al comentario de Koushiro y porque había reaccionado como reaccionó, Mimi no estaba segura pero no iba a preocuparse por eso ahora. Quizá el martillo con el que había clavado a Taichi en su corazón estaba trabajando más rápido de lo creído, quizá no. Por el momento les había prometido una pijamada como las hacían en Estados Unidos y eso haría.

Porque esa noche la amistad era lo único que importaba, y su amistad con esas chicas, especialmente con Sora, era inquebrantable.

* * *

 **Notas**

Je, je, je. No sé que ha sido esto. Perdón si fue horrible, linda Nats, pero es que tu historia ya era tan buena que no había mucho que agregarle. Espero no haber decepcionado.

Otra cosa, ¡esta es mi historia número 40! Que felicidad, que orgullo. Yay me!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
